El pequeño susto del gran Papyrus
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Esa era la única ocasión en la que Papyrus recordaba haber sentido un miedo semejante… pero Sans estará ahí para asegurar que todo salga bien.
1. Chapter 1

No sabía cuántas personas eran en la habitación pues la venda en sus ojos le impedía saberlo. Tampoco sabía dónde estaban. Desde que lo arrojaran dentro de su van oscura y lo amordazaran, ni siquiera se le había dado oportunidad de preguntar. Decían conocer a su hermano, y esa era toda la razón por la que se había acercado a su grupo en primer lugar, pero no había escuchado su voz en lo absoluto, no reconocía a la voz de nadie; y, si se trataba de una broma suya, después de lo que debían ser horas siendo empujado, manejado y maniatado, no le parecía para nada divertida.

La cuerda y pañuelo que debían mantenerlo en silencio dolían y molestaban, pero si trataba de levantar una mano para ajustárselas de manera que pudiera cambiarlo, alguien le gritaba o le daba un manotazo y le advertían que se quedara quieto si no quería lamentarlo, de modo que no tuvo más opción que resignarse a ese detalle.

Técnicamente todavía debería ser capaz de gritar o entablar conversación incluso sin tener que mover la mandíbula. Los esqueletos sólo tenían una voz gracias a su magia y no estaban sujetos a las mismas normas físicas que los monstruos con músculos. Sans era la mayor prueba de ello. Pero forzarse ahora a realizar esa proeza era el equivalente de un humano demandando a una parte de su cuerpo a dejar funcionar la manera en que lo había hecho durante toda su vida. No era imposible pero costaba su buena cantidad de concentración, que él no estaba en condiciones de tener ahora.

No era algo propio del Gran Papyrus y ciertamente no era algo que admitiría bajo circunstancias normales, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse. El movimiento constante de las personas que no podía ver, sus tonos que no sonaban simpáticos desde su perspectiva y las constantes preguntas que continuaban revotando en el interior de su cráneo sin respuesta le hacían difícil mantener en alto su ánimo optimista. Más que nada deseaba ver a Sans y volver a la tranquila familiaridad de su cuarto, nada más.

-¿Ya lo llamaron? ¿Están seguros de que van a responder?

-Sí, sí, ya lo hicimos, les dimos la dirección.

A Papyrus no le gustaba ir escuchando conversaciones ajenas tampoco. Si pudiera trataría de taparse los oídos o al menos se cantaría algo para volverse sordo a ellos y respetar la privacidad de la gente, pero no podía y así sólo era un pasivo receptor para palabras que no estaban destinadas a él. Hablaban mucho acerca del oro que todo mundo sabía se habían traído con ellos desde el subsuelo, confirmándose una y otra vez que sí, existía, que tenían mucho, que era valioso pero los monstruos no tenían idea de cuánto.

De habérsele permitido participar, le habría encantado decirles que si necesitaban algo, sólo tenían que pedirlo. Ellos eran criaturas simples y con tal de tener las comodidades básicas (comida, techo, una cama, televisión) se daban por satisfechos, de modo que tenían bastante más oro del que les hacía estricta falta. Estaba seguro de que podría convencer a Sans, a pesar de que mucho de ese oro en primer lugar lo había ganado él. Si toda la situación se reducía a eso, estaban haciéndolo todo más complicado de lo necesario.

Entonces alguien preguntó si era verdad que los monstruos eran tan débiles frente a los humanos, con toda esa magia y cosas raras que los componían. Otro afirmó estar seguro. La historia de la guerra que ellos mismos les habían relatado lo confirmaba más allá de toda duda: podían darles con una pluma si les daba la gana, pero si lo hacían con un deseo de matarlos tenía el mismo efecto que un cuchillo o una bala. Eran increíblemente frágiles, por eso esa guerra jamás fue una verdadera pelea en primer lugar. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera duraban un momento una vez muertos. Si lo peor sucedía, siempre estaba la posibilidad de eliminar cualquier evidencia de que el esqueleto alguna vez había estado con ellos.

El tiempo pasaba. Estaba sentado en un rincón sobre lo que percibía como un colchón en el suelo. Olía a viejo, polvoriento y húmedo. Agradecía que ahora llevara ropas que le cubrían más su cuerpo para tener que hacer contacto directo. Ni siquiera la habitación de Sans le había dado una impresión tan fuerte de descuido. También había algo desagradable que le hacía picar en su orificio nasal pero al menos no era asqueroso de por sí. Escuchaba la respiración de por lo menos tres personas en sus proximidades y un sonido que reconoció como un celular moderno siendo desbloqueado.

-Oigan, ¿pero están seguros de que le dijeron bien el lugar? Ya ha pasado más de una hora.

-Que sí, que sí. Se lo dije y repetí. No sé qué le está tomando tanto tiempo.

-Ha llamado a policía.

-No, no lo hará –Papyrus sintió un objeto duro presionar contra su cráneo, sostenido por la persona que ahora hablaba. No sabía lo que era, pero el impacto entre sus huesos y esa cosa sonaba metálico-. Sabe lo que podemos hacer. Va a venir.

El objeto volvió a ser apartado. Papyrus estaba convencido de que prefería por mucho mantenerlo así. Pasos nerviosos. Conversaciones intrascendentales. ¿Adónde estaba? ¿Por qué no venía?

De pronto se escuchó a alguien golpeando sus nudillos contra lo que sonaba como una puerta de piedra. De inmediato, como si lo hubieran estado esperando, algunas personas se alejaron y escuchó que se apresuraban al bajar de una escalera. Click, click, como un seguro siendo liberado.

-Se ha tardado lo suyo, ¿eh? –comentó el último humano que quedaba con él.

Papyrus hubiera querido comentarle que Sans solía tomarse su tiempo, sí. Lento pero seguro era una frase ideal para definirlo.

Muchas veces le había regañado por eso, se había frustrado porque no parecía que estuviera tomando en serio sus deberes, pero ahora no había nada más lejos de su mente. Estaba demasiado feliz con saber que estaba en camino, que estaba viniendo hasta él.

Pero algo estaba saliendo mal. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que la puerta principal fuera cerrada para que se escucharan dos fuertes explosiones, una seguida de la otra. El humano a su lado se levantó del colchón y un nuevo click se dejó oír, Papyrus creyó que desde el objeto en sus manos.

Un momento de silencio. Insectos emitían sus llamados particulares sin que nada los perturbara. La respiración de su captor era profunda y rápida. Papyrus imaginó los latidos de su corazón golpeando adentro de su pecho, como los había escuchado en Frisk cuando Undyne se lo restregó en su rostro para que oyera. El niño había estado riéndose mientras Papyrus se sentía fascinado por la potencia de su vida. Los humanos de verdad que eran criaturas fascinantes.

Desde algún punto debajo de ellos la puerta principal fue abierta.

-¿Pap? –llamó la voz de Sans y Papyrus no pudo evitar gimotear, feliz, su nombre, aunque no estaba seguro de que llegaría a escucharle.

¡Sans estaba ahí! ¡Todo iba a estar bien ahora! ¡Desde luego que así iba a ser! No podía esperar a volver a casa y disfrutar de un plato de pasta recalentada junto a su hermano en el sofá. Hasta se reiría de cualquier chiste malo que quisiera tirarle. No tenía idea de cuánto podía llegar a extrañarlos sólo con un día en que no fuera forzarlo a escucharlos.

Abajo hubo ruidos de movimientos y varios pasos moviéndose. Click, click. Escuchó el débil tintineo que precedía a volver un alma azul y la madera del suelo sobre el que estaba crujió como si el peso que soportara hubiera sido súbitamente levantado. Papyrus se mantenía quieto, pero por dentro vibraba de excitación. Sans había venido. Sans iba a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. No tenía nada más de qué preocuparse… Esperaba que no estuviera muy molesto.

No estaba escuchando nada. ¿Quizá estaban hablando en susurros, arreglando un acuerdo? Después de todo, aparte de ser un poco bruscos y mantenerlo incómodo, no le habían hecho un verdadero daño. No había sido nada personal, sólo necesitaban oro. Seguramente habían tenido sus razones para escoger un método tan poco ortodoxo para conseguirlo. No creía que fueran malos, no realmente, e incluso si lo fueran todavía serían capaces de mejorar si alguien les daba la oportunidad.

Se estremeció en medio del silencio. No se había sentido solo desde que lo hubieran recogido, y ahora esa sensación estaba impregnando una clase de miedo diferente en su alma. ¿Dónde estaba Sans? Después de lo que se sintió una eternidad de incertidumbre, escuchó a unos pasos pisar en la escalera y luego al suelo sonando bajo la nueva presencia.

-Pap –dijo la familiar voz grave de su hermano-. Pap, oh, dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-Papyrus empezó a negar aceleradamente en tanto Sans le cortaba sus ataduras-. Espera, espera, ya te ayudo.

Sans se acercó y cortó la mordaza desde detrás. Papyrus movió de arriba abajo su mandíbula, buscando desentumecerla. Cuando Sans procedió con la venda en sus ojos, Papyrus vio una expresión de precavido alivio en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Estás bien? –repitió Sans, acariciándole con las dos manos.

Papyrus se dio un segundo para disfrutar con su tacto antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sans se adelantó hacia él irguiéndose en sus rodillas y le chocó los dientes en su frente, en sus mejillas, en cualquier punto que estuviera a su alcance, hasta el punto en que Papyrus tuvo que reírse.

-Gracias a dios –murmuraba Sans, sin detenerse-. Gracias al cielo. No sabía lo que habría hecho si te pasaba algo.

-Nyeh –dijo Papyrus, complacido con el cariño que le llegaba al alma con cada toque. Extendió sus propios brazos y no perdió el tiempo abrazando con fuerza al otro monstruo, hundiendo el rostro contra su hombro. Pero la zona ya estaba manchada por algo húmedo que en la débil luz parecía casi negro-. ¿Sans? ¿Qué es esto?

-Uno de mis paquetes de kétchup me explotó encima cuando estaba hablando con los humanos –dijo Sans, frotándole la nuca con movimientos lentos y tranquilos-. Se pusieron un poco rudos, pero al final todo se resolvió. Todo está bien ahora.

Papyrus entonces se percató de que las manchas se extendían más allá de su chaqueta. Había algunas gotas manchándole el cráneo.

-Debiste haber llevado mucho kétchup encima –dijo.

-Bueno, ya me conoces, hermano –dijo Sans, ampliando su sonrisa-. Ayuda a calmar mis huesos y eso era justo lo que necesitaba cuando no llegaste a casa.

-Awww, ¡pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Sans! –Volvió a abrazarle, ahora con más fuerza para transmitirle su confianza. Cualquier intranquilidad que hubiera tenido parecía un loco sueño ahora-. El Gran Papyrus está aquí contigo y no se irá a ningún lado.

-Ahora sí que me siento a salvo –rió Sans, aferrándose a él.

Papyrus percibió que sucedía una vibración familiar en el aire alrededor de ellos. Cuando volvió a abrir las cuencas, no le sorprendió descubrirse en un lugar diferente, ahora sobre un sueño de tierra y hierbas. Estaban afuera de una granja abandonada y a sus espaldas centellaban las luces de la ciudad. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sans, sintiendo sus piernas torpes y fuera de práctica después de tanto tiempo sentado. Con una mano firma sosteniéndole la cadera, su hermano le guió lentamente hacia un automóvil que los esperaba en la carretera de tierra. Al acercarse más pudo reconocerlo como el vehículo de segunda mano que se habían conseguido para moverse por la ciudad. Rara vez lo utilizaban ya que por lo general no les hacía falta moverse hacia sitios a los que no pudieran llegar a pie.

Papyrus miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar completamente solos.

-Sans, ¿qué pasó con los humanos?

Sans abrió la puerta trasera con un chasquido de dedos y se la mantuvo abierta mientras Papyrus se dejaba caer en el asiento.

-Oh, se fueron –dijo su hermano con simpleza-. Les dije que no iba a presentar cargos ni nada por el estilo si se iban de inmediato. No me costó mucho convencerlos de que eso sería lo mejor para todo el mundo. De esta manera nos ahorramos todo el papeleo.

Papyrus cabeceó. Tenía sentido y en su interior se alegraba de que no hubiera pasado a mayores. Sans cerró la puerta, pero no se movió a ocupar el lugar del conductor, permaneciendo de pie justo ahí. Papyrus iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando su hermano volvió a hablar.

-Acabo de recordar –dijo- que ellos me pidieron de apagar la energía. Para no perder dinero pagando una cuenta de luz que no iban a aprovechar, ¿sabes? Tardaré sólo un momento, Paps. Quédate aquí y ponte cómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa, te lo has ganado.

Sans se dio la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Papyrus puso el seguro a la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Descansar… sonaba a una idea bastante atractiva ahora. Cerró las cuencas, diciéndose que sólo sería unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos Sans estaba moviéndole el hombro con suavidad. A Papyrus le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaban en frente de su casa y que nuevas manchas rojas le empapaban su sonrisa.

-Sans, eres un desastre –susurró, irguiéndose-. Espero que te des un baño antes de ir a la cama.

Sans extendió una mano hacia él y rozó sus dientes juntos. Papyrus ni siquiera tenía energías para apartarle y evitar los potenciales rastros de kétchup que pudieran quedarle encima. A lo mejor podría tomar su propio baño también.

-Me alegro de que estés en casa –dijo Sans.

Papyrus lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, ahora sí sin darle importancia al hecho de que también se estuviera ensuciando con ese asqueroso líquido. Era bueno estar de vuelta adonde pertenecía.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans no empezó a preocuparse en serio hasta que ya una hora había pasado del momento en que Papyrus debería haber vuelto de sus clases. Le envió un mensaje a su celular preguntándole si todo estaba bien y si necesitaba que lo recogiera, pero nadie respondió ni atendió a sus llamadas. Cada vez que se quedaba lo suficiente para que una voz pregrabada le dijera que podía hablar después del tono, Sans cortaba y volvía a intentar con una sensación cada vez más pesada en su alma.

Prefiriendo pensar que debía tratarse de una descarga de batería y la primera vez en la que Papyrus se olvidara su cargador, procedió luego a preguntarle a Undyne, a Alphys, a Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, sin resultados. No contento, recorrió su lista entera de contactos, todos los monstruos que sabían de la existencia de su hermano, preguntándoles la misma cosa. ¿Lo habían visto a su hermano? ¿Sabían dónde andaba? Parecía que todos iban a darle la misma negativa hasta que uno de ellos, un monstruo que no era nada más que una cabeza de conejo y lo conociera desde el bar de Grillby en el subsuelo, le informó que sí que lo había visto a Papyrus subirse a una camioneta negra al salir del instituto.

Quería saludarle para preguntarle cómo estaba Sans y si habría una posibilidad de verlo al nuevo bar de Grillby más tarde (adonde seguían sin haber suficientes chicos guapos), pero ni bien Papyrus subió se alejaron a toda velocidad. No podía estar del todo seguro, dado a que las ventanas estaban oscurecidas y ellos no perdieron el tiempo, pero ¿le parecía que eran humanos? No les vio cuernos, colas o pelo visible aparte de en la cabeza. ¡Le hubiera encantado tener una mejor vista de ellos! Con la cantidad de humanos guapos que había por ahí…

Sans le interrumpió para decirle que acababa de recordarlo. Se suponía que Papyrus iba a salir a una reunión con unos compañeros más tarde. Lo que había presenciado era sólo ellos llevándolo al lugar adonde irían a pasar un buen momento. Sí, eso había pasado y se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle hasta que él le mencionó el vehículo de uno de ellos. Después de que hubieran subido a la superficie, su hermano había conseguido varios amigos y él todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Finalizó la llamada agradeciéndole por todo y que esa noche no iría a Grillby. Era por el trabajo. Lo había dejado hasta los huesos y prefería descansar esa noche. El monstruo del otro lado dijo que era una lástima, pero lo entendía.

Luego de colgar, Sans llamó a sus amigos más cercanos y les contó lo mismo. En cuanto le tocó a Undyne, esta soltó un aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo desde que hablaran por primera vez y le pidió que no volviera a darle sustos así, por dios. Debería anotar ese tipo de cosas. Sans le dijo que tenía razón y le contó un par de chistes que la hicieron soltar una risa a regañadientes antes de que se despidieran.

Entonces el esqueleto mantuvo el celular en su mano y esperó, quieto en su sala silenciosa, mientras la luz del sol entrando por la ventana desaparecía al paso de las horas. Cuando esta se fue del todo, dejándolo en la oscuridad, el teléfono fijo a su lado empezó a sonar y Sans atendió al primer tono.

-Buenas –dijo en un tono ligero-. Sans al habla.

Al otro lado de la línea alguien le dijo que tenían a su hermano. Si lo quería de vuelta debía seguir sus instrucciones. Sabían que los monstruos tenían todo ese oro de sobra con ellos. Con la cantidad suficiente para llenar a una maleta grande, Sans tenía que dirigirse a la siguiente dirección. Alguien lo recibiría y después de que ellos se fueran podría recuperar a su hermano.

Sans escuchó todo el discurso, que parecía ser leído directamente de un guión, sin pronunciar palabra y apenas pareció que el otro finalmente le daba una oportunidad de hablar, presumiblemente para dar a entender que lo comprendía, preguntó si Papyrus estaba bien. El humano le dijo que no le habían hecho daño, pero si no cumplían con su parte o se le ocurría llamar a la policía eso podría cambiar en un segundo. Que no creyera que ellos no eran conscientes de lo débiles que eran los monstruos frente a los humanos, por lo que era mejor que ni se le ocurriera hacer…

-Vaya, eso es un alivio –dijo Sans, cortándole con el mismo tono ligero del inicio-. Y supongo que tampoco vas a permitir que hable con él, ¿no es así?

Así era.

-Bueno, diablos, parece que no tengo otra opción. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Ya sé que no lo harás, pero dile a mi hermano que lo quiero. Nos vemos.

Sans cortó la llamada sin más. Papyrus estaba supuestamente bien y tenía una idea de adónde podía encontrarse. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a estirarse, haciendo sonar sus huesos entumecidos después de estar en la misma posición por horas. Se había saltado todas las comidas del día esperando, pero estaba bien. Cuando Papyrus volviera, y si éste se hallaba con el ánimo para ello, los dos podrían disfrutar de un plato caliente de pasta antes de irse a la cama. Incluso iba a ser mejor que estuviera hambriento porque a Papyrus le encantaba cuando se servía segunda ración de sus platillos.

Se subió al auto que ellos rentaban y buscó en el celular la dirección. Resultó ser en un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad, por lo que entre la distancia, las luces de los semáforos y otros conductores podría demorar su buen tiempo en llegar a destino. Sintió la tentación de utilizar alguno de sus atajos, pero la idea no duró demasiado. No sabía cuántos eran y probablemente necesitaría su magia. Si ellos tanto querían su oro, entonces deberían aprender a ser pacientes.

Cuando se aproximó al lugar, ya era la medianoche. Por esas horas debería estar leyendo a Papyrus su libro favorito y verlo dormir a su lado en la cama. En cambio estaba deteniéndose en frente de lo que parecía una granja abandonada. No había otras casas o edificios alrededor, de modo que cualquier cosa que pasara en esa área lo más probable es que lo hiciera sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Se bajó del vehículo y un par de humanos se le aproximaron. Dos hombres cargando armas en sus manos. No conocía el nombre de las mismas, pero imaginaba, por películas que jamás le permitiría ver a Papyrus, que se trataban del tipo que necesitaban se les moviera la parte de arriba después de cada tiro para cargar un nuevo proyectil. Asumiendo que tenía razón en primer lugar.

-Hola –saludó.

Los humanos se detuvieron a unos pasos de él.

-¿Dónde está la maleta?

-¿La qué? –Sans se inclinó hacia el frente, subiendo una mano a un costado de su cráneo-. Ah, ¿te refieres a eso que me dijeron que trajera? Oh, no la traje. Ustedes saben que usamos ese oro para comprar casas, muebles y todas esas cosas una vez llegamos aquí, ¿no? Así que no es tampoco precisamente como si en verdad nos sobrara. Qué más quisiera que así fuera, porque entonces no tendría que trabajar y Papyrus conseguiría ese auto que quiere. Escuchen, ¿por qué no simplemente se van de aquí con sus armas, me dejan a mi hermano y hacemos como que no pasó nada? Con tal de que mi hermano esté bien, francamente eso es lo único que me interesa.

Uno de los humanos pareció reconsiderarlo, pero el otro se adelantó con el arma apuntándole.

-O podríamos tomarlos a los dos y pedir el oro a sus amigos.

-Muy bien –dijo Sans, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo dejen ir a Papyrus y me quedaré con ustedes, pero yo les advierto: no somos tan ricos como ustedes creen.

-Dos siempre es mejor que uno –continuó el mismo humano, apuntando hacia su frente-. Eso debería ser suficiente para que saquen de alguna parte.

Sans se le quedó viendo sin pupilas en las cuencas. Una brisa ligera pasó por encima, apenas agitando sus ropas sobre sus huesos. De pronto su pecho empezó a agitarse, un sonido tembloroso saliendo de su mandíbula y los humanos se echaron atrás cuando Sans estalló en una carcajada, la cabeza dirigida al cielo.

-¡Tú tienes que estar bromeando! –exclamó Sans a las estrellas y todavía no había ninguna luz sirviéndole de ojos-. ¡Esto no puede ser más que un mal chiste! Cuando no me preocupo por un niño caprichoso devolviéndonos bajo tierra y matándonos por diversión, todavía tengo que preocuparme por lo que harán otros humanos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con esta especie y mi hermano? ¿Por qué no simplemente pueden dejarlo en paz? ¿Qué diablos les ha hecho él para que no puedan dejarlo vivir? –La risa empezó a agonizar a medida de que hablaba y al llegar a su última frase había muerto por completo-. Es una historia de nunca acabar, ¿verdad? No importa lo que hagamos, adonde vayamos, ustedes siempre estarán ahí. Amenazándolo. Él nunca estará a salvo. No hay forma de escapar.

-Oye, el tipo está loco –dijo el humano que no se había adelantado-. No sé si dice la verdad…

-No importa. Alguna de esas bestias debe…

Los dos callaron al sonido de un tintineo. Al mirar hacia abajo los dos vieron por lo que debía ser la primera vez sus almas, cubiertas de su magia azul.

-Se los estoy advirtiendo por última vez –dijo Sans, su mano extendida, la cabeza baja- y luego se me habrá acabado la paciencia. Dejen ir a mi hermano, váyanse y todos podremos olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó.

El humano más cerca de él bufó.

-¡Quítanos esta cosa de encima! ¡Te voy a reventar ese cráneo que tienes si no paras con esto!

Sans le dirigió una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me obligas, asquerosa rata pútrida?

El hombre disparó. Quizá sólo pretendía asustarlo o darle en una zona en la que no sería letal. De cualquier forma, cuando Sans movió a su compañero para que se le pusiera en frente, la bala atravesó un costado del humano y le atravesó limpiamente. Unas salpicaduras de sangre quedaron en su ropa, pero él no les dio importancia. Volvió a reírse.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a quedarme ahí y tomarlo? –dijo y empujó el cuerpo contra el hombre. Frente al impacto, una segunda explosión proveniente de su arma se escuchó. El humano que le sirviera de escudo esta vez escupió sangre al dar un grito silencioso-. ¿Con que así es como se tratan incluso cuando están en el mismo equipo? Con razón su especie entera está tan maldita. Incluso los niños. Es increíble.

El hombre extendía las manos, pero no conseguía apartar al herido para que le permitiera apuntar al monstruo ni tampoco moverse hacia ninguna parte. Pero no tuvo que hacer ninguna de las dos, pues Sans tuvo la amabilidad de transportarse y elevarse a sí mismo al nivel del hombro del herido.

-Todavía de pie, ¿eh? –comentó el esqueleto, dándole una palmada a su protector. Éste tenía lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas-. Por suerte sé cómo remediar eso.

Agarró la cabeza del humano y le dio un giro violento hacia un costado, provocando un fuerte crujido. Ni bien el cuerpo se aflojó, Sans le liberó de su influencia. El cuerpo cayó, todavía sangrando en el suelo.

Ahora sólo quedaba el hombre, quien volvía a mover la parte superior de su arma, pero Sans le quitó fácilmente el arma, envolviéndola en un aura azul, y la mantuvo en el aire, apuntándole a la frente. Ahora era obvio lo mucho que sus piernas temblaban. La única razón por la que se mantenía de pie era por su magia.

-Es de verdad curioso, ¿no lo crees? –comentó Sans casualmente, pasándose la mano por el cráneo como si se apartara cabello de los ojos-. Cómo siempre nos han llamado monstruos, pero ustedes fueron los que nos pusieron bajo tierra y hacen lo que sea por oro en primer lugar. Ni siquiera el más bueno entre nosotros está libre de su hambre amarilla. Y, bueno, lo que intento decir es… creo que ya es hora de ganarme el nombre, ¿no crees? Dios sabe que ustedes no me dejan muchas opciones.

Adentro de la granja escuchó el gimoteo de Papyrus desde un nivel superior. Era muy débil, pero la voz de su hermano siempre había sido bastante difícil de ignorar de por sí. Sólo el oírla pareció infundirle una nueva vida a su alma, pero también de un nuevo enojo. Lo habían amordazado. Se habían atrevido a amordazarlo. ¿Qué más le habían hecho todas esas horas?

En la parte baja había otros cuatro humanos, sólo dos de ellos armados. La colisión violenta de sus cuerpos al ser sometidos a dos fuerzas de gravedad opuestas fue suficiente para matar a uno de ellos, pero los otros quedaron agonizando alrededor de sus huesos conjurados antes de que unos nuevos les perforaran las cabezas. Al fondo una escalera de madera llevaba a una especie de segundo piso y ahí… sí, así era, ¡Papyrus estaba ahí! Pero apenas conseguía ver su coronilla, moviéndose inútilmente. Se llevó sin miramiento al último humano que quedaba, el que debía servir de guardián para su hermano. No le dio tiempo ni siquiera de gritar (y por lo tanto alarmar a su hermano) antes de enviarlo por un hueco en el techo, cubriendo la luz de la luna y dejarlo caer desde el punto en que su magia ya no podía tocarlo.

No recordaba ni siquiera si eran veinte o treinta metros, pero los que fueran resultaron ser suficiente para que al impacto con el suelo su interior quedara esparcido por el suelo y nuevas salpicaduras le cayeran encima. Tuvo una leve sensación de asco, pero logró suprimirla cuando su visión recayó en la escalera. Espero un segundo más por si quedaban otros humanos, pero parecía que ahora sólo sus cuerpos llenaban la granja.

Con el latido de su alma tan fuerte que le llegaba a la garganta, Sans subió apresuradamente y se encontró a Papyrus atado, amordazado, cegado, pero completo, su bello cráneo todavía unido a su espina y con la bastante magia para colorearse de naranja cuando no resistió el impulso de llenarlo de besos. En ese momento no le importó nada, pero nada más que ese espacio entre ellos y cómo podía reducirlo el máximo tiempo posible.

Hasta que Papyrus preguntó por las manchas, ni siquiera recordaba el estado en que debía encontrarse. No podía dejar a Papyrus ver lo que había pasado abajo, de modo que los llevó hacia afuera directamente y lo ayudó a caminar hacia el auto. Inventar la historia de los humanos yéndose en paz sin duda que era la mejor opción. Una de las mejores cualidades de su hermano era que siempre veía lo mejor en otros, incluso en aquellos que no lo merecieran. No quería ni imaginar su expresión al saber que ya no quedaba esperanza para esos delincuentes. Pero en cuanto lo dejó subir al auto, un pensamiento le detuvo: los cuerpos.

Incluso si nadie utilizaba la propiedad, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que alguien acabara merodeando por el lugar y descubriera los cuerpos. Causaría el suficiente revuelto para volverse en noticia. Papyrus podría acabar enterándose, relacionar el lugar adonde sucedieron los hechos con el mismo adonde lo habían mantenido secuestrado y entonces…

Ah, no. No, eso no era aceptable. De ninguna manera. Después de decirle a Papyrus una historia sobre por qué debía volver, tomó el par de cuerpos que de por sí había movido de la entrada y los llevó adentro, pero un gemido débil le llamó la atención. Bajo el hueco en el techo, recibiendo la única porción de luz natural, una de las mitades del humano todavía movía los brazos. Sans se agachó a su lado y le vio ascender los ojos hacia él, una expresión de profundo shock, sin siquiera dar espacio al dolor.

-Sigues aquí, ¿eh? Ustedes sí que son resistentes –dijo Sans e hizo un sonido como de chasquear la lengua-. Lo siento, viejo. Se suponía que iba a ser un tiro de una sola vez. No era la intención hacerte pasar por esto –Conjuró un nuevo hueso, este grande, pesado y grueso. El humano lo observó como si no tuviera idea de para qué fuera-. No soy un sádico, amigo. Esta no es una imagen que yo quería ver. Espero que entiendas eso.

Cuando el hueso cayó con toda la fuerza que pudo conjurar, nuevas gotas cayeron en su rostro. ¿Qué diferencia hacía una más? Una vez acabó con ese trabajo, sólo fue cuestión de levantar una porción lo bastante profunda del suelo y arrojar los restos ahí. Cuando volvió a cubrirlo, empujando con su magia cualquier montículo para que quedara a un mismo nivel que antes, un ligero temblor sacudió la tierra, y regresó al auto de inmediato, todavía sin saber cómo podría justificarlo, sólo para encontrar que Papyrus dormía contra la puerta.

Pobre, desde luego que iba a estar agotado. Debía haber estado muy asustado sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, restringido de aquella manera. Pero al menos ahora estaba a salvo y esa iba a ser la última vez que lo dejara ir solo por ahí. Lo buscaría al salir de clases e incluso cuando finalmente adquiriera ese auto rojo que tanta ilusión le había hecho, no pasaría mucho para que él lo siguiera detrás. Pero no podía ser en otro auto, no iba a conseguir reunir todo ese dinero tan pronto. ¿Quizá algo más pequeño y práctico? ¿Una bicicleta? Con una podría seguir a Papyrus en sus recorridos sin preocuparse demasiado por llamar demasiado la atención. Sí, eso podría ser.

Una vez en casa, después de darse ese baño y oler que Papyrus sí tenía energía suficiente para recalentar tras su siesta, Sans le sentó en el sofá y le pidió que por favor no comentara con nadie lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-Tú sabes cómo se ponen Undyne y Toriel, Paps –dijo, apretándole la mano que tenía en su regazo-. Se van a preocupar y se van a molestar por lo que no resultó ser la gran cosa. ¿No crees que sería mucho más fácil si ellas simplemente no lo supieran? ¿De qué serviría decírselo de todos modos? Ellas sólo…

-Hermano, déjame detenerte ahí –dijo Papyrus y le sacó su mano, sólo para acariciarle el rostro. Sans se sintió movido hacia esos dedos cálidos-. Sé tan bien como tú lo mucho que nuestras amigas se preocupan y lo último que quisiera sería darles un susto innecesario. Todo se solucionó de forma pacífica y eso es lo que de verdad importa.

Sans murmuró su acuerdo, adelantándose hacia esa agradable fuente de magia hasta que se encontró apoyando el rostro contra el pecho de Papyrus y su alma vibró de placer al ser rodeado por sus brazos. Un beso en la coronilla seguido de su risa particular, tan baja como un susurro.

-Me alegro de tener a un hermano tan listo –dijo Sans, suspirando.


End file.
